Tsubasa no Sieza
by Hikari Osakama
Summary: A romantic tale where love, life, hope, murder, jealousy and more are all mixed into one.
1. Old beginnings

I run up the stairs of the Tsubasa Academy, my blue pleated jumper bouncing with each step. A big smile is plastered on my face, fangs glistening in the sun. "Sakura-chan! Come on! We're gonna be late!!!" I spin around as I skip backwards to look at her. I'm Hikari, by the way. I'm five-foot-eight and I have waist-length blue hair. My eyes are bright green…they kind of clash with the uniform; Black thigh-high (or knee high) socks, a dark blue pleated jumper, black loafers a light blue cropped jacket and a dark blue and light blue striped bow that has a black hem.

"Hikari, there is no way in Hell that we are going to be late! It is seven in the God-Forsaken Morning and we have till eight-thirty to be here!! Why so early?! And I really don't think you should be skipping backwards, Hikari…"

"I'll be okay, Sakura, and besides, it's the first day of school! I really want to see—" I fall on my butt, sending my school books flying across the floor. "Ow…"

"Hikari, what did Sakura just tell you?" A smooth voice floats out from above me. I look up. A boy, about six to six foot two inches tall, towers above me, his nicely ruffled brown hair hanging down in his striking silver eyes. His uniform fits perfectly. The Dark Blue Jacket buttoned up all the way, his black dress shirt just barely visible. A light blue tie hangs down over the jacket. Black slacks meet his shiny black shoes and hang over the sides a little.

"M-M-Makura!" I say, blushing. Makura Koyamo is in the same grade as me, even though he's a year older. His mother put him in school late, due to his father's drinking, gambling and drug habits. He has a twin brother, Hatori Koyamo, who has shoulder blade length blonde hair and ice blue eyes. We went to the same Secondary School and I've liked him ever since I first met him. Love at first sight, you could say. I personally don't think I'll ever get him, because, well…he's very popular, and, I'm kinda like the gum that's on the bottom of your shoe…yeah.

Anywayses…

"Come on," Makura pulls me up, brushing me off. "I'll get your stuff for you Hikari, don't' worry." Makura turns toward the hall and outstretches his arms, using his telekinesis to magically gather my belongings into his arms. Papers are still rearranging themselves as he hands the pile to me.

"Th-thank you…" I say, blushing a bright crimson.

"It's no—"

"BAKA!! (IDIOT!!!)" Sakura smacks him upside the head.

"Ow, ow, ow…what was that for?!"

"There only might've been someone to see you use your powers! BAKA!!"

"Sakura. Sakura! SAKURA!"

"WHAT!?!"

"The flyer says that class starts in fifteen minutes, and that we've just missed assembly."

"What?" Sakura looks at the flyer on the board "Oh, CRAP!"

"Hey! All three of us are in the same class!" I say, smiling. "…Along with Amaya, Ookami, Riku and Sora!"

"Whoopee, Hikari, now let's GO!!" Sakura grabs my wrist and nearly sprints to class, where everyone else is chatting. She lets go and walks over to Sora, talking to him animatedly

Makura takes my arm and pulls me down in the seat next to his, glaring at Hatori and his group of friends. Makura tends to be over-protective when it comes to his brother and his friends. Class begins with introductions, followed by multiple forms of all types. The day goes by like lightning until it's time for gym. Going by like lightning. Yeah, well…After gym my life nearly ends.

Just like lighting.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2

I changed quickly, because I was eager for this final class to be over. I hate gym. I'm always chosen as the "perfect example", but I always fall flat on my face. In front of everyone. Including Makura.

I'm screwed.

And, inevitably, I fell—hard— in front of the whole school on my FIRST DAY. The coach called on me to line up the class for the warm-ups. As I was jogging, out of my corner of my eye, I saw Makura lunge at someone. The Coach didn't see; he went too fast for any "normal" person to see. I was alarmed, so I didn't pay attention to the thin air that was in front of me. I fell, tearing open my left knee and skinning the heels of my palms.

The whole class burst out in laughter…except for Makura. He darted up to me, picked me up swiftly and told the coach he was taking me to the nurse after allowing me to wash the blood that was gushing down my leg. The coach didn't even have a chance to speak before Makura whisked me off to the dressing room entrance.

"Hikari, are you okay?" He asked, setting me down gently. I wobbled once, but regained my posture quickly.

"I'm fine," I said confidently. "I'll be perfectly fine! I broke my leg a in our second year of Secondary School, remember?" I smiled. "I have a first-aid kit in my purse, so I'll be okay!"

He blinked a few times; amazed at how confident I am whenever I get hurt. He smiled and shook his head. "Just go get dressed. And wash off that blood!"

"Yes, _Koyamo-sama_" I love pressing his buttons. It's very amusing.

As I was bandaging my leg, a bolt of lighting flies past me, burning my neck and shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut because of the pain. It was then Makura ran into the room and threw me into a storage closet, locking the door behind him.

Makura landed on top of me, making sure if anyone attacked, they would be attacking him, and not me. My neck and shoulder burned horribly, as if I was actually struck by the lightning, instead of feeling the radiation of it on my skin.

"Hikari! Did he hit you? Did he get, you Hikari? Hikari? Hikari!?"

"Yeah, right here," I pointed to the spot. The spot had already begun to blister.

"Damn, that's pretty bad…but it's only a burn…He didn't hit you with the bolt obviously…" He blew on it, his breath icy. Makura blowing on it felt pleasant and soothing; He not only had the power of fire, but he could heal burns as well. I opened my eyes when he stopped, seeing…eye candy.

The black dress shirt was hanging off of one shoulder, and completely undone. His skin was dripping wet, not unlike his hair. His chest— his perfectly chiseled chest— gleamed as he lit a random candle he found in our surroundings. His pants were undone, though not to the point where you could see his boxers (I'm pretty sure he wears those and not ahem "tighty-whities"…at least…I hope he does. . ). His knee is in between my legs, and pretty far up.

Blushing, I try to look at his face, but it's turned away. It doesn't take me long to realize that my shirt is unbuttoned almost completely, exposing my black lacey bra for all (him) to see. My jumper is also undone…though not as far as I had originally thought. He quickly opens the door and walks out, standing with his back to me as we button up.

"Let's not tell anyone about this, okay, Hikari?" He picks me up and carries me to the nurses office; all to look convincing.

"Of course not! It'll be our little secret."


End file.
